


Imprinting

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avian Shiro, Avians, Baby Acxa, Cloaca, M/M, Mpreg sorta, Multi, avian keith, crazy bird sex, human Lance, sex parts based off a cloaca, the avians are both genders, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “I don’t want to be here, Shiro. You said it was an emergency. I don’t like being away-““It is an emergency, you can’t keep cooped up in the nest like this. It’s not healthy. When was the last time you even properly used your wings? Ten minutes, Keith. That’s all I'm asking then you can leave.”“Oh, well that explains the whole bird thing, doesn’t it Koli?”“Knowledge or death!” Kolivan happily chirps before crushing a seed in his beak.“We’re meeting someone who can egg sit for us. Please, Keith.” Shiro looks pleading down at his dark counterpart, his leather clad arms crossing over his chest.“Ten minutes.”





	Imprinting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this big bitch was supposed to be like 5k max, woopsies.

Job applications are the worst. One job after another all asking the same five questions in twenty different ways. It’s exhausting. Lance thought getting certified in child care would help make it all easier, but now here he is, weeks into the application progress having applied to more than 100 jobs and no results. 

His bank account is looking more and more empty by the minute and he’s starting to get desperate. Desperate enough to get on Craigslist to search for a temporary job.

**Sitter needed, will meet in public. **

“Oh! This looks less like they'll kill me on the first day.” Lance clicks the link, curiosity getting the better of him as the page loads. 

_Babysitter needed for new child, must be certified in childcare and know how to work with birds._

“Birds?” Lance frowns, looking over to the cage housing his currently sleeping African Grey. “Weird request, maybe they have a bird though.”

_We will require proof that you are both skilled in taking care of children and birds or my partner will never let us leave the house. Please, I've had this trip planned for over a year, I don’t want to cancel it._

“Ah, overprotective parent. Well lucky for them I am the one they need!” Lance grabs his phone, typing in the number before hitting call. It rings twice before someone answers.

“Hello?”

“Hi! My name is Lance, I saw your ad on Craigslist. I think I’m just the man for the job.” Lance stands up, beginning to pace as he talks. 

“_Oh thank god._ Do you have the proof my partner requires?” The voice sounds like it’s barely containing the urge to get excited.

“Well, I have a degree in early child development and teaching, I actually just graduated from college, and I have an African Grey. He's been my buddy since I left for college, my mama didn’t want me to be alone, you see, so she bought me Kolivan to keep me company.”

Upon hearing his name said bird stirred awake, giving a sleepy stretch of his wings before climbing up to the top of his cage and holding a foot out expectantly. 

“Oh, that’s fantastic. Can you meet us tonight? Bring some proof, my partner can be a little… well, just please don’t be offended by his attitude.” 

“Tonight sounds great.” Lance grins, turning from Kolivan to pump his fist in excitement. “We can meet at the little café by the park? A friend of mine owns the place they make the best pumpkin muffins.”

“Perfect, we'll be there at 8?”

“Eight sounds gr-AH FUCK!” Lance flails, nearly falling face first as sharp claws dig into his shoulder, an angry squawk in his ear. “Shit, sorry. Kolivan flew onto my shoulder when I wasn’t-“

“Shiro? Who are you talking to?” Another voice comes through the phone, muffled by distance.

“See you at eight, bye!” the line goes dead and Lance is left looking down at the screen in confusion.

“Well, Koli. Let’s hope this Shiro isn’t going to kill me.” 

“My hero.” Kolivan chirps out before pressing a loud kiss noise on Lance’s cheek. 

“You’re right, Kolivan. I have nothing to fear with you protecting me.” Lance holds his hand up, letting his feathered friend climb onto his wrist before smooching his beak. “Let’s have some dinner then we can get dressed, gotta look good for hopeful new employers.” 

“Knowledge or death!” The bird excitedly shouts, leaving Lance shaking with laughter. 

“You really did pick up the weirdest phrases from me.”

* * *

Chewing his lip Lance looks at his phone, no notifications of missed calls and the time says 8:05. He's starting to think he should have stayed home. Kolivan flaps his wings beside him, sensing his owner's mood and plopping over to drop a seed from his muffin onto his hand. 

“Thank you, Koli. We'll give it ten more minutes and then we'll give up and go home, yeah?” 

“You must fight for the home you want.”

“When did I even say that?” Lance sighs, eating the pumpkin seed as he turns to look at the door again. Outside the windows is two large figures, feathered wings sparkling in the sunlight as they seem to argue. “Ah, Kolivan. Wouldn’t it be cool if you were like them too? Avians are amazing to look at.”

“My hero!” 

The door opens and the Avians walk in, the first tall and broad, muscles showing through his sweater as he drug the other inside with him, his white feathers and hair picking up the lighting of the café beautifully. The second practically dug his talons into the hardwood floor, his own black wings and long hair puffed out in irritation as he's tugged inside. 

“I don’t want to be here, Shiro. You said it was an emergency. I don’t like being away-“

“It is an emergency, you can’t keep cooped up in the nest like this. It’s not healthy. When was the last time you even properly used your wings? Ten minutes, Keith. That’s all I'm asking then you can leave.”

“Oh, well that explains the whole bird thing, doesn’t it Koli?”

“Knowledge or death!” Kolivan happily chirps before crushing a seed in his beak. 

“We’re meeting someone who can egg sit for us. Please, Keith.” Shiro looks pleading down at his dark counterpart, his leather clad arms crossing over his chest.

“Ten minutes.”

“Thank you.” Shiro leans in, pressing happy kisses on the feathers at the base of his partner's ears before turning to the café, eyes settling on Lance instantly and excitedly walking over. “Excuse me, I see your bird there. I was wondering if you were Lance?”

“I am.” Lance stands, holding his hand out to Shiro, and then Keith in turn. “I hear I have a time limit so let’s skip pleasantries and get to business, shall we?” 

“Knowledge or death!” Kolivan shouts, throwing a pumpkin seed at Lance with a birdy cackle. 

A small smile appears on Keith’s face and he moves around Shiro to sit by the bird, happily taking a seed when Koli offers and popping it into his mouth. 

“Thank you for understanding, Keith doesn’t feel comfortable leaving the egg alone for long I haven’t been able to get him out of the house for months.” Shiro turns the other chair around, sitting in it backwards as he smiles at Lance. “Did you bring the proof?”

“Well I brought Kolivan, I figured he was better proof in person than just some pictures or videos.” Lance sits back down, pushing the folder he brought across the table towards them. “This has not only my diploma and certification, but also a picture of me with my niece and nephew. They’re young and important to me.” 

“None of this is proof that he can tend to an egg, Shiro.” Keith huffs, not looking up from Kolivan as the smaller bird starts preening the dark feathers of his wrist. “Also why is this bird wearing a bowtie.”

“How do I look?” Kolivan asks, quickly followed by a catcall whistle. 

“Because we're giving a good first impression, Keith.” Lance can’t help but shoot a glare at the dark Avian. 

“What kind of impression am I supposed to have for a man answering a Craigslist ad?” Keith glares back.

“Well excuse me, as it turns out none of the local schools are hiring so I’m desperate for a job so I can keep Koli and I from living on the streets fighting for scraps.” Lance takes a piece of the muffin, popping it in his mouth and refusing to look away from the dark eyes glaring back at him.

Keith’s eyes shift down to Kolivan, then over to Shiro. Snatching up the folder he looks at the papers before sighing loudly. “Fine, but if I feel uncomfortable we are going back home.”

Before anyone can answer Keith is up, stomping out the door, he doesn’t even bother to move from the door front before spreading his massive black wings and shooting up into the air, sending people scrambling away so they don’t get smacked by his wings. Shiro sighs, his own wings twitching as he watches the other fly off. 

“Not very good with people, is he?”

“He grows on you.” Shiro smiles, turning to scratch Kolivan on the neck. “So we're leaving Sunday, and will be gone for about ten days and we'll pay you five hundred a day.”

The piece of muffin Lance has just popped into his mouth goes flying down the wrong pipe, leaving him bent over and coughing into the table. A warm hand pats him on his back until he settles and stares, wide tear filled eyes looking up at Shiro. 

“Five hundred dollars? To sit around and watch an egg?”

“This egg is my child, Lance. Would you skimp on money if your own unhatched child's life were in their hands?” 

“Right, right. I just didn’t. Cool. Cool cool cool. So where do I need to go and when?” Lance fidgets with his napkin too scared to attempt another bite at risk of Shiro saying something else that would leave him choking. 

“I can pick you up here Saturday night? We can go over everything you'll need to know before Keith and I leave at daybreak.” Shiro’s feathers ruffle and his smile is soft. “I really can’t thank you enough for this, Lance. You’re really helping us out.”

“No problem!” Lance beams. “By the end of your trip eggy and I will be the best of friends.”

* * *

Being stuck in an Avian's cliff side house for multiple days with no ways of escape past their entryway, which looked like a giant balcony, was not Lance’s idea of fun. Sure, they had video games, and they left Lance and Kolivan lots of food, and their library was impressive, hell the whole cliff side mansion was impressive, but Lance was stir crazy. Not even running on the treadmill he found in a fully stocked gym, or swimming in their massive glass bottom pool made him feel better. 

Good thing the money was worth it.

It's been four days since the two left him here with their egg, a large blue thing speckled in silverish spots that looks to weigh a lot more than it actually does, and is slightly larger than what Lance would guess a newborn human would fit in. He tends to the child just as he was asked, turning it lightly throughout the day, telling it stories, and playing it music. He even sends Keith a text a couple of times a day with a new picture of it just to show him their child is safe. 

He loves being trusted with such a precious thing, hopes the couple will let him meet the baby when it hatches, maybe use them as a full time sitter? But, he isn’t used to being inside all the time, and he just wants to get out and socialize. 

Unable to ignore the restless feeling in his system he moves to the incubation room, deciding to tell the egg an extra story just so he can feel like he’s talking to someone. Ignoring the heat of the room he settles into the chair next to the soft pedestal where the egg is nestled into blankets and feathers of black and white. 

“Hey little egg dude.” He rubs a hand over its shell, feeling a thump of movement against his palm. “I was thinking you might like an extra story today, I can make one up for you so it isn’t the one of the same ones you always get.”

“How about… I tell you a story about some cool ninja fighters and their massive robot cats. They can fight to save the universe with a beautiful princess and her loyal subject. There will be big purple aliens and-”

A loud crack echoes through the room, cutting off his words instantly and wide blue eyes turn to the egg. It shakes, a small fissure spreading down it’s shell as another crack rings out. “Oh quiznak.”

Frantic Lance scrambles for his phone, nearly dropping it as he rips it out of his pocket, looking away from the egg for only a second before he brings up a number and hits to video call. He looks back at the egg, worry flipping his stomach as he watches the crack grow and splinter. 

“Lance? What’s up did you need us to get something delivered to you?” Shiro’s voice is way too calm as Lance jerks his head back to the phone, taking in the man on his screen, dark flowers woven into his hair and feathers.

“Shiro we have a problem.”

Before Shiro can even answer the phone is ripped out of his hand and Keith’s angry glare fills the screen, his own hair interwoven with white blooms. “_What did you do?_”

“I didn’t do anything!” Lance shouts, momentarily forgetting why he called out of anger of being accused,. but another loud crack brings him back to the present. He points his phone at the egg, now obviously splitting apart with tiny fat fingers peeking through the opening and flips his camera. “Your egg is hatching.”

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT!” There's a loud clatter as the image on his phone shifts to the cloudy sky above, Keith’s form quickly disappearing into the air. 

Lance watches as Shiro picks up the phone and sighs, pushing some of the flowers from his hair. “Keith will be there within a day, probably less knowing him. You know how to care for newborns?”

“Yes, I mean, I know how to take care of newborn humans.”

“Avians are similar except instead of formula made of milk you give them a fruit and protein mix, we have some in the cupboards you can’t miss it. I have to go so I can try to catch up with Keith. Take care of our kid okay?”

Lance's eyes shift back to the pedestal, wide violet eyes looking back at him from flushed, chubby cheeks as the baby leans heavily against the side of the shell, the pale featherless wings moving about uselessly and uncoordinated on its back. “Sure, no problem.”

Shiro hangs up and Lance watches as the small child opens its mouth, a loud scream echoing through the room causing him to snap his hands over his ears. “Yup, no problem at all.”

* * *

Avian children were clingy, clingy and loud and always hungry. The small baby was about the size of a normal human newborn, but felt lighter. There was such a fine dusting of hair to her tiny head that she practically looks bald and the tiny dots on her skin where plumage will eventually grow out are coarse with the slide of the quills against his skin. 

Try as he might but Lance hasn’t been able to do anything alone since the chick hatched. Not in peace anyway. After a day of realizing he has to stay in the same room as the child at all times he started lugging around a swing, even going so far as to set the baby to nap in it on the bathroom floor while he showers after a meeting between his chest and a massive amount of spit up. 

Lance loves children, and this little ball of down is no different, she’s adorably chubby cheeked, her fingers fat and round and her feet practically look like dinner rolls. But, he never imagined being alone in a house with a fresh from the egg newborn and not knowing what to do.

Obviously he needs to go back to school. 

He learns she sleeps best on her stomach, wings flopped down limp. She seems to like when Lance runs his fingers down the line of her growing feathers, cooing into his chest and letting out a soft, sleepy sigh. Her favorite place to be is strapped to his chest as Lance moves around the nest, cleaning up the mess Kolivan made of the spice rack and just trying to keep himself calm through movement. 

It’s a day and a half before Lance hears the skid of claws on the balcony outside. A loud slam echoing through the halls as the door is flung open quickly followed by the thudding of running feet. He's shushing loudly before Keith even barrels into the room, watching the wide eyed guilt cross the man's sweat slicked face before he’s slowly stepping around the couch to properly look down at Lance.

He's laying on the couch, the baby drooling a wet spot into his shirt over his clavicle while Kolivan lay nestled in her back, softly preening the quills of her wings. Soft music plays in the background, nearly drowning out the soft, whistling snores coming from a sob-clogged nose. “Welcome back.”

“Is… she okay?” Keith fidgets, hands reaching out before his claws dig into his palms and pull away. 

“I think she’s allergic to something in the blue case, it makes her spit up every time.” Lance smiles softly, wrapping his hands carefully around her back and pushing up on the couch. Kolivan lets out a soft squawk before climbing onto his arm and up to his shoulder.

“Careful!” Keith’s arms flail out again before he flinches and pulls them back. “Please, don’t hurt her.”

“I haven’t hurt her, Keith. Come here. Sit on the couch by me.” Nodding slowly Keith moves over to the empty spot beside Lance, pulling his wings up over the low back of the couch before settling into the seat with a tired sigh and a ruffle of feathers. “Where’s Shiro?”

“He caught me and made me rest for the night but I snuck out as soon as he fell asleep.” Keith’s eyes never leave the tiny child, his hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs. “Is… I mean… can I…”

“Keith she’s your baby, not mine.” Lance chuckles, standing up to stand over the other man, taking in the puff of his hair and feathers at his nervousness. _Cute._ He leans down, using one hand to hold the baby to his chest as he forces Keith’s arms away from his lap. Satisfied he slowly moves the baby into the cup he created. 

Keith's frozen in terror for all of two seconds before his stress seems to melt away, a loving look taking over his face as he lifts the baby up closer to his face, softly rubbing his nose over the rough plumage above her ears. A quiet sounds escapes his lips, something similar to the content chirps Kolivan makes when Lance scratches just right on the back of his neck. 

It’s adorable, and Lance can’t resist pulling his phone out to take a picture, or five. The soft thunk of someone landing outside draws his eyes away and to the door. Shiro’s entrance is less frantic than Keith’s, his wide eyes landing on Lance, then over to Keith before he lets out a relieved sigh. He steps across the room, the tap of his claws on the hardwood signaling his distance towards the couch. 

“Welcome back, Shiro.” Lance smiles, stepping aside so Shiro’s massive wings can easily get past him. He watches with a pull on his heart as Shiro’s face goes soft, he crouches down on his haunches, hands resting on Keith's knees as he leans closer.

“Shiro, look. She has my eyes.” Keith barely glances away from the baby, his free hand running a soft finger down her round cheeks as she blinks up at him in sleepy confusion. 

“She’s beautiful, and stubborn like her father.” Shiro leans in, running his nose over the plumes near her ear just like Keith had. “We never decided on a name.”

“Lance should name her.” Keith finally looks up, his eyes meeting with Lance's over his phone while he was taking pictures. “He earned it.”

“I- no, no I can’t do that. She’s your daughter.” Lance's heart beats a million miles a minute as the two Avian men turn a soft look to him. “I just held your place for you.”

“I agree with Keith, if you don’t name her then we’ll just have to name her after you.” Shiro hums, tapping his chin. “Like Lane.”

“Acxa.” Lance looks down at the baby, a smile pulling at his lips. “It means beautiful warrior.” 

“Acxa, huh?” Shiro looks back at the baby, now sleeping again and whistling softly in her snores.

“I like it.” Keith grins, brushing a clawed finger through her rough plumes. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Acxa.”

Lance gives a soft sigh, lifting his phone back up to take another picture, knowing he won’t ever delete it.

* * *

Sighing, Lance loosens the tie around his neck, dragging his feet through the park and resisting the urge to angrily kick every loose rock he comes across. 

Another interview, another “We’ll call you.” 

Another denial.

It’s been a week since he left the Avian couple's nest, and he was hoping his luck had finally turned around. But 6 interviews and 6 rejections later… well, Lance is tired. He's tired, and poor, and somehow misses the hungry screams of baby Acxa. 

It’s not even his baby. 

Sighing again he fishes out his phone, unlocking it to look at his background. The loving image of the family look back at him, Keith on the couch smiling down at Acxa, Shiro kneeling in front of him, wings spread to frame them in glittering white as he watches Keith with a look that can be described as nothing else but absolute love. 

A dark shadow blocks out the sun, giving Lance a split second of confusion as he looks up to check the sky for clouds before he sees massive talons reaching down for him. They wrap around his shoulders, digging in tight enough to bruise and lifting him up with a startled scream as his phone plummets to the bushes below. The grip tightens as he flails, wide eyes watching the city below shrink away with the distance. Just as he’s starting to formulate a plan, something about gouging out a monster’s eyes and hoping for the best, the grip on his shoulders loosens and he begins to fall.

This is it, this is how he dies. 

The hard thump of his body colliding with wood brings him out of his terror, wide eyes looking up at a familiar awning covering the outdoor deck of the cliff side home he remembers so well. A loud, muffled screeching reaching his ears as his brows knit in confusion as to why he’s here. 

Turning his head Lance slowly sits up looking at a very frazzled, very tired looking Keith as he stares back at him in what Lance can only describe as desperation. “Keith? What’s going on?”

“Please,” Keith steps forward, hands reaching out to land on Lance’s shoulders, ignoring his flinch as he shakes him lightly. “Please help her.”

“I don’t under-”

“She won’t eat, Lance! She won’t eat or sleep, she doesn’t smile, all she does is scream until she passes out from exhaustion. Half the food we're able to force into her just comes back up from stress. She’s lost so much weight and the doctor says all she needs is the comfort from the parent she imprinted on.” Keith’s fists try to clench, but he’s still gripping Lance’s shoulders so instead he ends up digging his nails into the bruises he put there. “But, neither of us can comfort her, Lance. She didn’t imprint on us. She imprinted on _you_ and I need you to help her.”

Lance stares at Keith, then looks at the door over his shoulder, the screaming coming from within. 

“Please.”

Shoving Keith away Lance stands, barging into the house with rushed steps. “You should have called me sooner.” 

Following the screaming he finds himself standing in the doorway of the kitchen where an exhausted looking Shiro sits half draped over the table, his wings drooping across the floor as he holds out a spoon of food. Acxa sits next to him, covered in food and screaming, her skin practically purple from the lack of airflow going into it.

“Now you stop that right now, little bird.” Lance practically shouts, pushing forward and nearly tripping over Shiro’s wings as he grabs a towel off the table and stands over the screaming baby. “What kind of impression is this to give to your parents? You should be ashamed.”

The screaming stops so abruptly Lance’s ears ring from the sudden silence, wide eyes looking down at tear streaked cheeks which stare back up at him. A soft peep fills the silence, tiny arms flinging up as another, more distressed peep follows the first. 

“It worked.” Keith's voice is an amazed sigh, barely heard from his spot standing in the door. 

“Lance?” Shiro looks up at him with knitted brows as Lance takes the spoon from his hand and turns to the baby. “Keith, you called Lance?”

“No, he kidnapped me.” Lance says it like it’s nothing, too intent on stuffing as much food as he can into the distressed child's stomach before she starts to freak out or fall asleep. From the bobbing she’s doing in the chair Lance is guessing it’ll be the latter, and looking at Shiro he can tell the Avian isn’t that far behind her. “You two should sleep. You look like you're going to pass out on your little birdy feet.” 

“I’ll sleep after I take you back home.” Shiro says, even as his body droops further into the table.

Keith stomps into the kitchen at that. “He’s not going anywhere, Shiro. We need him.”

“You can’t just _kidnap a human_ Keith! You’re going to get arrested! Do you want your wings clipped?” Shiro sits up, glaring back at his partner. 

“We can’t let him go, Shiro. Look at her! She needs him.”

Acxa looks between her fathers, lip quivering and eyes starting to fill with tears again. She hiccups, breath coming in short gasps. 

Seeing the distress on the girl’s face Lance turns, slamming his hand on the table, startling all three Avian to look at him. “We can discuss this later. You two are going to go to sleep, I'm going to take care of Acxa, and when you wake up we are going to discuss my _employment_ here. That means you pay me. I'm not going to be some babysitter slave. Do you understand?”

Shiro opens his mouth and Lance shoves a finger in his face, voice dropping dangerously. “Do you understand?”

Lance watches as Shiro’s white feathers puff up, his hair standing on end like something out of a Ghibli movie, resisting the urge to smile at how adorable he is puffed up, Lance continues his point and glare until Shiro slowly stands. He follows Keith to the door, stopping in the doorway to look back at him with appraising eyes before turning to walk away. 

Satisfied Lance turns back to Acxa, shooting her his brightest smile. “Hello again beautiful, how about we stuff your belly then go take a nap, yeah?”

The only reply he gets is a big yawn and arms held high in the air in spoiled expectations.

* * *

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance calls as he hears the distinct thud of the white feathered Avian landing. “I have a question.”

Shiro walks into the room, windswept hair falling in his eyes as he seeks out Lance. Finding him sitting on the couch, Keith’s feet in his lap, the darker Avian snoring softly his wings spread haphazardly with Kolivan preening at the feathers. “What’s your question, Lance?”

“Well… it’s a few questions actually.” Lance fidgets nervously, fingers running over the coarse skin of Keith’s feet. 

Shiro hums, moving to kneel down in front of Lance, spreading his wings wide around him in a show of protection and comfort. “Well what’s your first question then?”

Lance keeps his eyes on the clawed toes in his hands, chewing on his lip before he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Why do I still live here?”

Keith’s body freezes up, Shiro’s eyes watching as his partner feigns sleep. “Do you not want to live with us, Lance?”

“No. _I mean,_ yes, I do. I love it here in the nest with you guys. You’re like family to me at this point. You even spent so much money putting in that lift so I can come and go without you. I love… I love it here. I just… don’t know why I'm still here. You don’t need me anymore.” Lance lets go of Keith's foot, running his hands through his hair.

“Lance, just because we don’t need you doesn’t mean we don’t want you.” Shiro reaches forward, taking Lance’s hand in one of his own and holding it softly. “You have grown to be very important to us, Lance. You’re not just our Nanny, you haven’t been for a long time.”

“Oh.” 

Shiro hums, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of Lance’s hand. “Your second question?”

“Is the trip you’re going on tomorrow… is it for the same reason you went last year?” Lance looks up at Shiro, seeming still overly nervous which confused the Avian, as Lance always seemed to ooze overconfidence.

“It is, we didn’t get to- well, important plans were interrupted by our surprise early hatcher. We’re just going back to finish them.” Shiro’s eyes look over at Keith, watching dark brows furrow as he stares at Lance. 

Taking a deep breath Lance lets it out slowly before continuing. “Are you going to get married?”

Both Avian turn surprised looks to Lance at this, and Shiro nods slowly. “Yes, we are. Avian marriage can only be done during a certain time, as per tradition, so unfortunately it’s something we couldn’t go back to, but how did you know we weren’t married, Lance?”

“I've been studying Avian culture, after seeing the lack of help you guys get outside of the roost I thought I could open a daycare that’s Avian friendly.” Lance’s smile is bright now, his nervous energy momentarily disappearing. “During my studies I noticed that in every description of Avian weddings, the courting would weave flowers of their colors in their intended's feathers and hair. When I called you, you both had flowers in your hair.” 

“I'm never not amazed by how observant you actually are, Lance.” Shiro smiles brightly, ruffling the human's hair. “Any more questions?”

Lance nods, nerves back as he looks away, only to meet eyes with Keith. He takes another long, deep breath before quickly spouting. “Areyoutryingtocourtmetoo?”

Shiro's fingers touch Lance’s cheek, carefully turning his head to look back at him. “Would you like it if we were?”

Lance only gets out a slow nod before Keith is moving, lunging forward with wings high in the air, knocking Shiro back and sending Kolivan flying away with an angry squawk as he climbs into Lance’s lap. “Finally.”

Before Lance’s mind can even register the sudden change lips are pressing into his, once, twice, then opening up to lave a tongue along the seam of Lance’s lips. They open in a gasp and Keith takes the opportunity to dip his tongue inside, rubbing against Lance’s and coaxing him into kissing back.

It takes a few minutes for his mind to catch up, but when it does he wastes no time kissing back, hands moving up to dig into the thick feathers at Keith’s back, scratching at the base of his wings and leaving him bucking forward in his lap with a moan. Encouraged Lance continues, letting out a pleased him as Keith pulls away with a gasping pant. “Been wanting to do that for months.”

“Yeah?” Lance places another quick peck on his cheek before pulling back and looking over at Shiro, sitting on the ground with dark eyes wide, his feathers puffed out as he stares at them. “What about you?”

It takes a few tries for Shiro to get words out, his mouth opening and closing in silence before he finally speaks. “I think I've been waiting for him to do that for months too.” 

Lance bursts out laughing, Keith snickering into his chest as Shiro’s cheeks darken in a deep blush. “Does that mean you don’t want to kiss me yourself?”

Dark eyes watch Lance, moving down to follow his tongue as it dips out to lick his lips. “I would love to but if I move the evidence of my happiness is going to be very obvious.” 

Both men on the couch look down at Shiro and the obvious bulge he’s trying to hide before looking back at each other. Matching grins slowly spread across their faces and Keith slowly stands moving aside for Lance to slide off the couch. On hands and knees Lance crawls across the floor, only stopping when he has a hand on each side of Shiro’s hips and their faces mere inches apart. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Shiro?” Lance’s grin only grows as he watches Shiro, face bright red as he nods, swallowing hard enough that Lance can easily follow the movement of his adams apple. He leans in, their lips grazing together in a slight barely-there kiss before he pulls back, but before he can get far a hand presses into the back of his head, pushing him back in for more.

“Kiss him properly, Lance.” Keith’s voice is deep in his ear, a shiver going up his spine as he follows the Avian's command, head tilting to delve his tongue into Shiro’s waiting mouth. Their kiss is deep and sloppy, drool running between their lips and down their chins by the time Keith lets up and allows Lance to pull back. “Good boys.” 

Lance shoots Keith a curious look, ignoring the pride swelling in his chest as he turns his head to look back at Shiro. Shock quickly takes over, his eyes taking in the bright red blush and erratic puff of Shiro’s feathers in his hair. “Oh!”

“Mmmhmm,” Keith hums out, running a clawed hand through the feathers sticking up on Shiro’s head. 

Lance can’t help but lick his lips as he takes the white Avian in. They only kissed and already he looks wrecked, skin blotched red and pupils blown wide. He's practically panting, and the bulge in his pants is discolored in moisture. “Can I?” he shifts back onto his knees, hands hovering over the buttons, curious to see what’s underneath.

Both Lance and Keith look at Shiro, waiting for his reply, matching grins spreading across their lips when he nods. “Please, Lance. I want you to touch me.”

Not needing to be told twice Lance unbuttons the jeans under his fingers, pulling the zipper down as far as it will go and looking at the damp underwear within. “Holy shit, you’re so wet.” 

Long fingers dip inside the jeans, rubbing along the soaked fabric within, feeling the twitch of the bulge and lower, to the spot underneath. A low moan rumbles out of the Avian as Lance presses his fingers into the spot, feeling moisture soak through the fabric into his fingers. “Lance…”

“How are you so turned on right now?” Lance can’t help but press his fingers in again, massaging the flesh through the cloth of Shiro’s underwear. 

“When an Avian decides to court someone they stop having sex with others.” Keith leans over, his own pupils going wide as he watches Lance’s hand run up Shiro’s clothed shaft and back down to massage underneath again. “We haven’t had sex in months.”

“Really?” Lance's eyes move from the spot he’s massaging and over to Keith's face before trailing down to the bulge showing in his own sweatpants. “Then I need to care for both of you.” 

Reluctantly Lance pulls his hand away, licking at the musky moisture on his fingers as he moves aside. “What are you doing?”

“Acxa's nap is over in about 45 minutes. With that in mind I think taking our time is out of the question. So we’re going to strip down now, then we’ll figure out who’s going to do what.” Lance pulls his shirt over his head as he talks, looking at the two Avian. “Sound good?”

“Well, if we’re jumping right into it.” Keith grins, shoving his sweatpants down and rubbing lightly at the dark pink shaft revealed as he steps out of them. “I want to see you put that mouth of yours to good use. Sound good to you, Shiro?”

Nodding, Shiro kicks his own pants down, lifting his ass off the ground to push his underwear down, tendrils of moisture running down his legs as he pushes them away, fingers dipping down below his own exposed shaft to press into the slick opening it extends from. “Yeah, sounds great.”

“God look at you two.” Lance moans, biting his lip as he watches Shiro’s fingers disappear into his sex. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Lance.” Shiro shifts up, grabbing Lance and pulling him down on top of his chest. “If you don’t stick your cock inside of my in the next five seconds, I'll do it myselllffffuuuuck yes.”

Lance groans as he presses forward, dick sliding with little resistance into the moist heat of Shiro’s sex. “Holy quiznak, Avian are amazing. Come here Keith, you too.”

Scooting forward Keith presses his nails into Lance’s hair, pulling his head forward until his nose is pressed into the soft downy feathers lining his sex. Lance groans, hips thrusting forward as he opens his mouth, tongue lolling out to run along the tapered length of Keith’s cock. 

Large hands grip Lance’s hips, guiding his thrusts as smaller ones hold tight to his head, keeping it still while Keith grinds his cock into the opening of his mouth. Pleasure overtakes him, his eyes rolling back from the feeling combined with the lack of proper airflow into his lungs. 

It doesn’t take long before Lance can feel himself close to the edge, his hands scrambling to bring the others with him, one wrapping around Shiro’s cock while the other pushes three fingers deep into Keith’s dripping hole. 

“Fuck yes, Lance that’s perfect. Gonna fill you up with my cum.” Keith thrusts forward, cock brushing the back of Lance’s throat as he presses Lance’s nose painfully into his abdomen. 

The press against his lips combined with Shiro clenching around his cock pulls him over the edge and Lance cums, thrusting through it mixing his release with Shiro’s moisture. It drips out, running down Shiro’s ass in rivulets as he groans, claws digging into Lance’s hips as his cock twitches on its own release, splattering cream colored release into the feathers of his chest. 

A high pitched whine fills the air as Keith grinds his hips into Lance’s face, chasing his own orgasm. Lance groans, drool running down his chin as he sucks on the length in his mouth, tongue massaging the base as the tip grazes the back of his throat, length just shy of long enough to truly be swallowed down. With his hips stilled he focuses on his fingers, thrusting them hard into Keith’s sex, the loud squelching sound filling the room as he moves them around searching for any sort of special spot inside the Avian man. 

Keith’s whines become quick, frantic, before cutting off in a long cry as he finally tips over the edge, his insides clamping around Lance’s fingers as his cum sprays into the back of Lance’s mouth. It’s surprisingly bland, not having the salty tang Lance expected and tasting more like plain bread. He hums in thought as he pulls back, settling on his knees as he swallows down Keith’s release and watches the Avian men panting, Shiro sprawled out on the floor, wings spread wide, and Keith hunched above them, hands on his knees and wings tucked tightly against his body.

Lance’s eyes trail down their bodies, taking in the dark spread of feathers above Keith’s sex and over his shoulders, down the underside of his arms and around his wrists. Then over to Shiro with the plume of feathers on his chest like a human would have chest hair, and running down to the patch above his sex. His own arms and shoulders are mostly bare of feathers except for a tuft at his wrists. He hums in thought, leaning over to look at Keith’s back seeing no signs of tail feathers there before contemplating flipping Shiro over to check him for the same.

The crackle of the baby monitor cuts off his musing, the sounds of rustling coming over the speaker followed by discontent peeping. “Papa?” 

“I got it.” Lance stands up, grabbing his pants and shoving them on before stretching out, giving a pleased noise when his back pops. “You guys get cleaned up I’ll take her to the kitchen for a snack.” 

He stops by Keith, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek before crouching down to place one on Shiro’s forehead. A startled yelp escapes him as Shiro grabs his head, yanking him back down into a deep kiss that leaves his knees wobbling and his mind buzzing. 

“Daddy?” The cry is louder, more distressed. Shiro sighs into the kiss, flopping back down to the ground with a pout. 

Lance smiles, watching as Keith finally rights himself and grabs a pack of baby wipes to begin wiping Shiro’s chest clean. His heart swelling at the sight of the two Avian he loves being so soft to each other. Hand over his chest he moves through their home, to the daughter that’s practically his own, and has never felt more like he belongs.

* * *

The avian roost is high in the trees, a beautiful collection of treehouses weaving through the branches connected together with high strung bridges. The forest below is hidden below low rolling clouds giving the illusion of the fall from the structures being a bottomless one. Lance finds it all beautiful, but is more than thankful for the reprieve of taking the toddling Acxa to the beautiful fields of flowers below where the wedding is taking place. 

The fields have different gazebos set up around them, flowers weaving through the wooden structures and small groups of Avian standing within, each one housing a couple with flowers woven within their feathers and hair. Lance can’t help but grin as he looks about at all the happy couples, the beautiful colors of their feathers and the happy flushes on all their faces. It brings butterflies to his stomach. 

He grins down at Acxa, picking a handful of white flowers and stuffing them into her other tiny fist with a hoard of black ones, most of the stems dented and broken. “That’s beautiful, little warrior. Your fathers will love it.”

She grins back, her fat cheeks flushing pink as she holds up the flowers for inspection. Her checkerboard wings spread out in an excited fluff so similar to Shiro’s. Before Lance can even blink she’s off again, running on unsteady feet past the spot where Keith and Shiro sit, carefully weaving flowers into each other’s feathers while a tall avian woman stands over them watching, a soft smile on her lips.

They watch her run past with soft smiles, laughing as Lance darts by to chase after her. “Acxa don’t go too far, remember it’s rude to interrupt other's weddings.” 

“Papa too!” Acxa squeals, stumbling and nearly face-planting in a pile of red flowers before righting herself and rushing through them to a patch of small blue blooms. “Papa fowr!”

“Oh no, Acxa. Those flowers aren’t for us.” Lance kneels down to the small girl, giving a soft smile to the girl. “We can get you a bouquet of whatever flowers you want from somewhere else for your birthday tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“No brrfay fowr!” She stomps her foot, fist clenching around the stems in her hand. “Papa fowr! Papa fowr wif dad and daddy fowr! Papa fowr too!”

Lance watches with growing horror as her cheeks darken, her eyes filling with tears as she grows closer to the verge of breakdown. “Baby, Papa doesn’t get flowers, he-”

“He could,” Shiro’s voice calls from over his shoulder, startling him into almost falling from his crouch. “I mean, I know it’s rushing things, it’s only been a week since we officially got together, and you aren’t even an Avian but-”

“We want you to be in there with us, Lance.” Keith’s voice is closer, the rustling of black feathers taking up the corner of Lance’s vision, drawing his eyes away from the upset child to the man beside him. He's crouched down, his wings and hair decorated with white blooms that stand out beautifully against the midnight of his feathers. His cheeks are flushed as he looks down at his hands, fists clenched tight, so similar to his daughters, around a bundle of black blooms. 

“What?” Lance forces out of a suddenly dry throat, wide eyes moving from Keith over to his other side where Shiro is crouching down, settling a bundle of white blooms down in front of him. 

“We want you to marry us, Lance.” Shiro’s smile is hopeful as he holds up a flower, his other hand hesitating in the air as he waits for permission. “We love you, and want to bring our family together. Our whole family.”

Lance’s eyes burn, tears threatening to fall as he looks from Shiro to the flower, then across to Keith, startling when his eyes meet with the determined violet of the other Avian. “Really?”

Keith nods, holding his hand out, palm up, with a blue flower settled on the center of his palm, a silent invitation. “What do you say?”

Grinning so wide it hurts, Lance reaches out, ignoring the tears escaping his eyes he picks up the blue flower, reaching over carefully to press it into the silken feathers of Keith’s wing, right next to a white one. “I think I'm going to need more flowers. Acxa, can you help Papa?”

“Papa fowr!” Acxa squeals, scurrying past a bunch of flowers to pick what she deems the best ones to one by one bring back and lay in Lance’s lap. He works quickly, moving back and forth between black and white feathers, melting into the soft touch of fingers in his hair when he’s waiting for Acxa to come back with more. 

It feel like barely five minutes have passed before he’s being pulled to his feet, fingers weaving between his own on both hands as he’s pulled forward into one of the larger gazebo. Acxa runs ahead, giggling excitedly as she stands between the officiant, a tall Avian man with bright orange feathers and an orange moustache, and Keith’s mother, the woman who had been watching them before. 

“Welcome, I am happy to see your human counterpart has agreed to the union as well.” He moves forward, taking their hands in an excited shake. “I was quite excited when Mister Shirogane called me to ask if I did interspecies weddings as well as multi partner ones. It’s been so long since I've done one. Not since I was asked by a shark mermaid to wed him to a batkin. That was a beautiful wedding indeed, held in a cave filled with glowing moss and minerals, so many different people came to wish the couple well. Truly it was a sight I could never forget. Why just this morning I-“

“You planned this?” Lance leans over to Shiro, ignoring the rambling of the orange haired Avian, instead choosing to speak with his future husband. 

“Not exactly like this. I kept trying to ask you throughout the week, but things kept happening and I just…”

“He was scared you'd say no so he locked himself in the bedroom alone for a full day until I lured him out with promise to help him here.” Keith reaches around Lance, intertwining his fingers with Shiro’s, his wings spreading to press into the human's back. 

“Well not to ramble on so let’s say we get started.” Three sets of eyes turn, wide and startled to the officiant as he grins back at them. 

“_Blessed by the sky are those that gather before us today. The goddess smiles down upon them, weaving their love within their souls with the petals of the flowers she gifts upon the earth. We come under her shining light today to rejoice the union of these three lovers in lifelong partnership. May they live happily together, may the wind aid their martial flight, and bring them the true happiness they seek together._”

“_May the goddess protect those who stand before me today, though some of us may not have wings, let her show them the beauty of flight on this, the night of their official joining. Though they leave their old flocks behind, they will never truly be alone, for together they form an unbreakable bond that will lead to many years of happiness and love._”

“_Should you accept the lifelong commitment of this union, please step forward and take a glass._” The officiant smiles, stepping aside to reveal three crystal goblets, intricately engraved with flowers in black, white, and blue. “_Drink first for yourself, and the happiness you feel with the ones you love. Then share with your partners, for the protection you offer in their times of need. Then again with the other, for the love you swear to withhold for the rest of your lives._”

Lance looks down at the liquid in his goblet, a soft purple, fizzing slightly up at him. Smiling at the warmth in his chest he tips it back, taking a tentative swallow of the bubbling brew, nearly gagging at the terrible taste. He frowns at the glass, shooting Keith a glare as he chuckles in his ear.

“Nunvil tastes terrible, but it’s strong.” Keith noses behind Lance’s ear before pressing his glass into Lance’s open hand as Shiro pulls the other away from him. “Just two more drinks, you strong enough to take it?”

“Stronger than you.” Lance gives him a challenging smirk before tipping back the cup, taking another large gulp, shuddering as he holds the cup out to Shiro. “Let’s finish this.”

With a knowing grin Shiro takes the cup, waiting until the other two are holding their own before taking a deep breath. “Ready? There’s no backing out after this.”

“Like anybody would want to.” Keith scoffs, tilting his head back to down the remainder of his glass.

Lance smiles, nodding to no one in particular before downing his own. “I’m all in.”

Chucking Shiro follows suite, swallowing down his own before all three men return their goblets to the table. 

“Congratulations, boys. I now have the utmost pleasure to pronounce you an official flock. You may kiss your husbands.” Lips press against Lance’s cheeks at the same time, causing him to jump with wide eyes before watching his Avian husbands press a soft kiss together in front of him. The officiant claps his hands together, ushering them outside of the gazebo with a flourish of his massive wings. “Go now, take your marriage flight.”

“What? Wait. Me too? I can’t fly! And we can’t leave Acxa!”

“Do not worry for your child, my son. I will be happy to care for my grandchild while you three go… enjoy yourselves.” Keith’s mom walks up to them, Acxa drifting off in her arms. “Unlike my hatchling I do not fear a chick having a tantrum.”

“I don’t fear her when she’s having a tantrum.” Keith mumbles, arms crossing at his lip juts out and he looks away. “I just don’t like it.” 

Lance opens his mouth to spout off another excuse, but before the words can come out arms are wrapping around his waist and with a loud flap, and a powerful gust of wind he finds himself being lifted high into the air. “Shiro!” 

Chuckling at the crack in Lance’s voice Shiro nuzzles into his neck, easily taking them both high above the clouds. “You fear our flight so much, but yet you still allow us to take you every time. Why should this one not be different?”

Taking a deep breath Lance lets it out slowly, trying to calm his frantic heart as he stares down at the clouds below. “I don’t have wings, Shiro, this is all scary for me. What if you drop me?”

Lance feels huff of amusement against his neck right before the arms around his waist let go. His heart practically leaps out of his mouth, wide open in a silent scream as his body plummets into the thick fog of the clouds below. Just as noise makes it to his mouth in a terrified cry for help he feels his chest colliding with something, and after a small dip in the air, his body righting and flying back up above the clouds.

“If one of us drops you, the other will always be there to catch you.” Peeking open his eyes he sees the brilliant amused violet of Keith’s own smiling up at him. “Trust your husbands, Lance. We know what we’re doing.” 

Anxieties fading Lance slowly pushes up on Keith’s chest, looking around at the puffy clouds below, watching his wings flap calmly as they fly. “Keith, you’re flying upside down.”

“Avian are skilled flyers. It’s in our DNA, some still follow the old customs of mating mid flight.” Shiro easily flies above them, the press from his wings sending puffs of air against Lance’s back. 

Feeling more confident Lance sits up more, craning his head back to stare up at Shiro in wonder. “You guys have sex in the air? How?”

Warm hands run down his back, over his ass and down his thighs. “Would you like to find out?” Keith’s eyes are narrowed in challenge, his hips pressing up to grins his already emerging cock into Lance. “We can pull it off, all three of us. What do you say, Lance? Want to fuck my hole?”

Blue eyes trail down Keith’s chest, fingers following the trail they take, running along his silken white shirt, stopping to rub lightly along his extending shaft. “That sounds amazing.”

“If you want it, you'll have to earn it.” Keith's grin is hungry as he watches Lance undress him with his eyes. “Get yourself ready for Shiro, and if you do a good job I'll let you fuck into me.”

Nodding Lance grins. “Sounds like double the fun for me, but how do I…?” He waves his hand over himself for emphasis. “Also do we have lube? You know I’m not self lubricating like you two.”

Shiro's hands run over his shoulders, skilled fingers easily unbuttoning Lance's shirt as he flies closer, nosing into the exposed skin as he pushes the cloth down and off to flutter to the earth below. Lance opens his mouth to comment about lost clothing but hands rubbing against the front of his pants distracts him with a pleased moan. 

Shiro chuckles, his arms wrapping around Lance’s waist and easily pulling him up into the air, Keith’s fingers keeping hold of his pants to pull them off easily with their combined effort. The ease with how Shiro takes him in one arm and turns him around leaves Lance breathless and aroused, their lips meeting in a deep, mind numbing kiss.

He isn’t sure how long they're kissing, the hands caressing his ass and tongue intertwining with his own a sure-fire way to make Lance lose track of time. When he finally pulls back it’s to the feeling of a hand running up his spine, and another over his thigh. 

The shift between Avian is easy, Keith scoops him up in a princess-style hold then turns him to straddle his naked waste, their cocks pressing together between their bodies bringing a curious raise to Lance’s brow. “Undressed already?”

“If I waited for you two we'd never get anywhere.” Keith scoffs, but the smile on his face belies his real emotions as he lightly bucks his hips forward. “You can use my cream to prep yourself.”

“Your… what?” Lance is confused for all of two seconds before Keith’s hand is over his own, leading it back behind him and down to press into Keith’s dripping sex. “_Oh!_”

Unable to resist Lance twists his fingers, pressing two further into the opening and rubbing the sides. Keith dips in the air, both of them dropping down for a minute before he rights himself with a lopsided smile. “Fuck I forgot how good the thrill is to be touched in flight.” 

“Well how about Shiro keeps touching you while I work to get myself ready?” Lance leans back more, crooking his fingers again to draw out a soft moan from his mate under him. “That way you'll be ready for me to fill you up at the same time I am to take Shiro.” 

“Fuck,” Keith’s fingers press into his hips, claws dangerously close to piercing skin. “Just get on with it.”

Lance grins, pleased when he feels another hand over his own, a thick finger pressing in alongside his making Keith buck up and nearly drop in the sky again. Taking pity on his impatient husband Lance cups his fingers and drags them out, collecting as much of the slick fluid as he can and dragging it up his crack to swirl over his own hole. 

Taking in a deep breath of thinner air leaves Lance feeling like he’s in a haze, adding to the sensations his body is feeling as he slowly presses a finger inside his hole. He wastes no time in moving it, pulling on his rim to stretch himself enough to be able to push a second finger in. 

Lance can’t resist watching Keith as he scissors his fingers, barely avoiding the urge to press into that sweet spot to bring himself the most pleasure, wanting to enjoy the view instead. Keith's eyes are closed, his mouth open releasing adorable little moans into the air around them. He bites his lip, bucking up into Lance leaving both of them moaning out. 

Unable to hold back Lance leans forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s where he’s instantly rewarded with a hand in his hair pressing him down into a deep, uncoordinated kiss. It's sloppy, their teeth clack together a few times, and Keith keeps panting into Lance mouth, but Lance loves every single bit of it. Moaning into the kiss as he grinds his hips forward, rubbing his cock against the smaller tapered form of Keith’s. 

There is little warning, just a soft rub of Shiro’s nose against Lance’s hand before he feels his fingers pushed up, pulling on his rim just before Shiro’s face is buried in his crack, tongue pressing forward to squirm under Lance’s fingers. He moans out into Keith’s mouth, eyes going wide with pleasure as his hand is pulled slowly away and Shiro's own fingers replace them, thickly coated in Keith’s slick release. 

Scrambling for something to hold on to Lance squirms in Keith’s lap, bucking back against Shiro’s face and burying his face in Keith’s neck, panting in hot puffs against his flesh. “Holy fuck, Shiro. I think you broke him.” 

“M'nna break you.” Lance pants out, curling in on himself as Shiro’s fingers spread him open for his tongue to hit _just right_ sending tendrils of pleasure shooting through his system. “Fuck. Shiro, gonna. You gotta stop.” 

He reaches back feebly, swatting at the head at his backside, fingers grazing feathers. Taking pity on him Shiro pulls back, licking at his lips like he'd just partaken of the most delicious meal. Lance pushes back on wobbly arms, sitting up with the intent to pull Shiro in for a kiss which is quickly thwarted as the larger Avian loops his arms under his knees and pushes harder with his wings, sending the two of them higher into the air, holding Lance spread eagle as he gasps and scrambles to wrap an arm around his neck to hold on.

“You ready?” The words are pressed into his neck, followed by that sinful tongue. Lance can only nod, already feeling Shiro’s cock pressing between his cheeks, searching for it’s sleeve. 

Rather than trying to sleep Lance reaches back with one hand, angling the tapered tip to his hole and squirming down as best he can in his husband's iron grip. He's just about to open his mouth to beg for more when Shiro moves, dropping him down along his length until he’s pressed fully inside of him. 

The feeling is different from a human cock, slightly softer and pointed more like a cone than a cylinder, but it still feels absolutely amazing as Shiro pushes up, grinding against Lance’s ass as he nips at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Lance keens, pushing his hips back to try and egg Shiro on, to encourage him to move, craving more.

Adjusting his grip Shiro brings Lance’s legs closer together, gripping tightly to the flesh where Lance knows he's going to find bruises later, but could honestly care less because Keith is currently climbing into his lap, wasting no time in grabbing his cock and lining himself up to sink down with a satisfied groan. 

“God, human dicks are amazing.”

“Why thank you, Keith.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith, pulling him closer and smiling at the soft gasp he lets out as Lance is pressed further inside of him. 

“Don’t start.” Keith surges forward, pressing their lips together as he starts to move, using his wings to bring himself up and drop back down again. The weight of Keith dropping down on his lap presses Lance down onto Shiro leaving all three of them moaning out. 

Keith pulls back from the kiss, focusing his efforts on his movements while Shiro starts to move his own hips. They synchronize their movements within a few thrusts, Keith dropping down while Shiro pushes up leaving Lance feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. He bucks forward to bury himself further inside Keith before clenching his ass while Shiro pulls out for the extra friction. 

His head feels dizzy from lack of oxygen and his body is tingling with pleasure, one arm gripping tightly to Keith’s hip while the other moves to wrap back around Shiro's neck. Their lips crash together and even with the awkward angle it’s nothing but added pleasure to his fire, driving Lance quickly over the edge, thrusting up into Keith as he cums.

“Oh, fuck.” Keith groans, reaching down to pump his cock as he grinds down, squeezing around Lance’s cock to milk every bit of his seed out of him and hold it tight within himself. The constant movement of the bodies on his cock quickly drives Shiro to his own release, pumping up into Lance’s ass while he reaches around blindly to help drag Keith to his own finish with a well placed finger rubbing just below where his cock peeks out of its sheath. 

They’re all dizzy, only Shiro’s powerful wings keeping them airborne as Keith snuggles into Lance’s lap, refusing to pull away. Content to feel Lance softening within him. 

Shiro takes them down to a secluded area in a forest where they cuddle up together, Keith finally letting Lance move away but only so he can wedge himself happily between his two husbands.

* * *

The flight home is peaceful. Keith holds a sleeping Acxa to his chest, nose pressed into her feathers. Shiro holds Lance in a princess-style carry, unable to resist randomly placing kisses on his adorable husband's face as he stares in awe at the ground below. 

“This trip was magical.” Lance says with a happy smile. “But I'm excited to get back home. I miss our nest, and who knows what terrible words Pidge has taught Kolivan.”

“It’ll be nice not sharing a room with Acxa again.” Shiro says, even as he places a kiss behind Lance’s ear. “I love her, but she kicks and those tiny little claws are sharp.”

“I'm happy we all agreed to come back early. I'll miss my mother, but this gives me time to properly warm up the incubation room.” Keith’s words cause Shiro to freeze mid kiss, his body going stiff as dark eyes widen and look up at him.

“Wait…” Lance flails his arms, nearly falling out of Shiro’s grip as he tries to get closer to Keith. “So you… you're… did you two sneak off at some point while we were there or-“

“No, Lance. It’s yours, humans and Avians can breed. My father is human.” Keith smiles down at Acxa. “And I'm happy our children have a human father in their lives, too.”

Shiro finally seems to snap out of his trance, fidgeting nervously drawing Lance’s confused gaze before he finally speaks.

“About the incubation room.” He chews on his lip before looking up slowly to meet with violet eyes. “It’s already on.”

“Why would it-?” Keith stops mid question, eyes going wide as realization dawns on him. “You left our child back home with _another_ human?”

“I trust Pidge. She’s wonderful with Kolivan and promised to take good care of our egg.” At the last two words Shiro’s eyes shift down, a blush taking his cheeks as he looks at Lance. “I didn’t want to miss our chance to get married again, and it’s only been a few days, that’s much too soon for even a premature hatching.”

Keith sighs loudly, admitting defeat. “You better hope it doesn’t hatch, I'm not marrying this human.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always you can find me on Twitter @succubustykiss and a Tumblr I rarely use anymore at succubustykisses
> 
> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
